


Любовь на все времена

by Jiminy



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, but that doesn't mean the others don't have their place, winter is the best season, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зима для Эльзы — это просто. А вот в том, что касается остальных времен года, ей нужна небольшая помощь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь на все времена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Love for All Seasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091317) by [WearingOutWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WearingOutWinter/pseuds/WearingOutWinter). 



> Переведено на ФБ2015 для команды fandom Incest 2015.  
> бета блуждающий_биоробот

Эльза знала зиму лучше, чем что бы то ни было. Она чувствовала ее на кончиках пальцев и во сне под закрытыми веками. Она чувствовала ее в каждом шаге, когда вела мороз за собой, и носила холод на лбу так же уверенно, как корону. Эльза знала зиму. Но когда дело доходило до других времен года, ей нужно было искать ответы в другом месте. И чаще всего ответы были у её сестры. 

Она находила весну в улыбке Анны каждое утро, просыпаясь. Яркая и естественная, как восход солнца, она согревала Эльзу каждый раз, когда та ее видела, будь это встреча в коридоре, по которому Анна порхала с одного на другой королевский прием, или тихое вечернее уединение в часы отдыха. Она находила весну в веснушках Анны, рассыпанных по коже молодыми зернами. Эльза находила весну в поцелуях Анны, мягких и нежных, словно капли дождя на шее.

Эльза находила лето в смехе Анны, легком и солнечном, когда щекотала свою младшую сестру по ребрам. Этот смех предназначался только для Эльзы и всегда отличался от того, что она слышала после выходок Олафа или светских шуток за столом в банкетном зале. Она находила лето в пульсе Анны, быстром и отчаянном, когда между ними не было ничего, кроме тонкой пелены теплого пота. Эльза находила лето между ног у Анны в липкой влаге, остающейся на пальцах, губах и языке.

Эльза находила осень в волосах Анны, каштановых волнах шелка, вьющихся и струящихся между пальцев. Иногда Анна садилась на кровати на колени и позволяла Эльзе заплести их, и тогда Эльза всегда уделяла особое внимание одной светлой пряди — первому снегу на опавших листьях. Она находила осень в ногтях Анны, ломких и острых, впивающихся в ее податливое тело. Эльза находила осень в голосе Анны, тихом и спокойном, когда они шептались в темноте.

Эльза знала зиму: она всегда была в ней. Независимо от сезона — мертвое время, время конца бродило рядом с ней, кружа вокруг и рыча голодным волком. Но в минуты покоя, когда голова Анны лежала у нее на груди, или сестра крепко обнимала ее за талию, или их пальцы переплетались… тогда Эльза чувствовала, как волк-зима переставал ходить вокруг нее, сворачиваясь клубком в ногах, молчаливый и кроткий. В одиночестве, вдали от всех зима внутри Эльзы казалась ей странной и неестественной. Но вместе с Анной, когда зима переплеталась с весной и осенью, а лето было совсем рядом, то Эльза чувствовала, что всё на своих местах.


End file.
